


Premonition

by CS9392



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bestfriend!Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, Fantasy, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS9392/pseuds/CS9392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep on dreaming the same person.</p><p>He looks real</p><p>"Who are you? Why do you keep on appearing on my dream?"</p><p>Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: PG13  
> Length:15,400
> 
> Another Chansoo story. Woohoo!! Hahaha.  
> This is gonna be one shot only though. It will be not so long that what other's do. I only have limited knowledge towards vocabularies.  
> Don't judge :)  
> I've never expected this to be so long. And the plot is so predictable. I'm so sorry for that I tried my best, so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I never let anyone down. I want to see your feedbacks so comment down below.
> 
> Happy Chansoo Day!!! 0612

 

 

Another tiring night for Do Kyungsoo. He is a mechanical engineer in a famous company in Korea. Living alone is really heaven for him but sometimes he felt so left alone.

 

He closed his heart for everyone who tried to win his heart, he doesn’t want to feel the pain inside his ribcage. He is happy being alone/single because he can always have time for himself, No burden to be taken care of, No noise. It’s just him and his silent house.

 

 

He is still thinking about his dream last night, Kyungsoo found it really weird or creepy because it feels so real. It’s not like he is dreaming. His face is clear, his voice, his actions, everything. Everything felt so real, Even his house. It is not the first time he dreamed of that person. He always appear in his dream like a curse to him.

 

However, Kyungsoo doesn’t have a time to think more about it by the cause of his work. He will wake up really early in the morning and go home really late, which all of his energy is drained.

 

Kyungsoo opened his door and removed his shoes lazily. He went straightly to his bedroom not caring about his dinner. He doesn’t have time, he will just eat in the office.

 

He changed his clothes into a comfortable one. He is a grown man but still he have a pororo pyjamas with him and he is comfortable with it. And Hence, no one is going inside of his house so it’s really okay. He fastly drift to his sleep.

 

-

 

“Are you sleeping?” Kyungsoo heard a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and just to see the guy from his dream last night.

 

“Why are you here? How did you get in here?” Kyungsoo asked frantically. He threw a pillow and the the figure in front of him catches it. “Wtf Is this real?!” Kyungsoo screamed inside him. “Are you stalking me?” Kyungsoo kept asking questions. He wants an answer, Last night he was in his dreams and now he is there in front of him, in front of his bed.

 

 

Just then, Kyungsoo woke up and sat up like he was struck by a lightning. He was perspiring so much. His pillow is right beneath him, everything seems so fine. Everything is in place, nothing suspicious. But Kyungsoo felt it was real. Like a legit real.

 

He looked at his alarm clock above his bed. 5:00AM. “I still have 3 more hours. Just calm down Kyungsoo. Everything was just a dream.” Kyungsoo muttered to himself trying to relieve his emotions. He keep on chanting ‘it’s just a dream.’ while his eyes closed.

 

He was about to drift again to his sleep again and the figure appeared again in his sight. Kyungsoo sat up quickly “Why do you keep on appearing on my dream?!” Kyungsoo yelled in his room, trying to found out if it was real or it is just really in his dreams.

 

“Get out of my sight. Get out of my dream!!!!” Kyungsoo clutched his head tightly and bury it between his knees.

 

 

Suddenly, his bedroom door was being opened. Kyungsoo didn’t have to lift his head to see who is the person. “Why are you screaming Kyungsoo? Did something happened?” The person said as he hugged Kyungsoo trying to relieve his rage onto something.

 

“Baekhyun, He appeared again in my dreams. He is always there when I am dreaming. It is creeping the shit out of me.” Teardrop feel on the corner of his eyes. He is worried why Kyungsoo have this kind of dreaming every single night.

 

“What do you want to do now? You don’t want to sleep?” Baekhyun said. Baekhyun is Kyungsoo’s Neighbour, Partner-in-crime, Caring, Kind, Sweet, Supportive and Funniest. For short, He is one-of a kind. Some neighbours and officemates are jealous of their friendship. A love and hate relationship but still care for each other. He always sneaked in to his house, he keeps on climbing the fence. Baekhyun always wanted to hangout with him but Kyungsoo already said to him that he was busy and he will stay at home for his relaxation.

 

It was not relaxation anymore when Baekhyun learned how to climb the fence of Kyungsoo's house and picket the door. He always lock the door like there was someone who gonna break in and kill him. But it is for his safety too, he was living alone though. He doesn't want anyone to live with him, his excuse is "Living by myself gives me more peaceful life and I can think all by himself. No one to annoy you, to distract your thoughts." Baekhyun thought that it will be so lonely in a not-too-big house and he was just living alone. Baekhyun lived with some of their officemates that Kyungsoo didn't get a chance to meet them and he don't want to meet them.

 

“I want to sleep, but I am scared if he will appear again.” Kyungsoo calmed down now but thinking about what will happen again when sleep keep his anxiety more and more.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kyungsoo didn't replied to what he said, he remained silent. It was Kyungsoo's always reaction he got. Like everytime he talked to him either he is busy or he is thinking deeply that he ignore him. He was used to it but some situations like this, he should not be silent when there is someone to lean on or to talked to about his problems. He is a stubborn person, he refused being helped by someone but he always help other people that really needs help. He thinks that he doesn't need any help, he thinks that he is independent too much.

 

"Kyungsoo? You're thinking deeply again. Don't try to ignore me because I am worried about your constant dreaming about that mysterious guy." Baekhyun can't help himself to be demanding to him some times. The shorter shooked his head trying to erase his thoughts "I-I'm sorry Baek. I just thought of something." Baekhyun placed his palm on his back and draws circles to pacify him. A silence hovered them in Kyungsoo's bedroom, Baek can't stand silence but he endured it. Giving him a time to think before asking what he is thinking.

 

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply and released it afterwards as he calmed himself down. Baekhyun took that opportunity to talk again to him. "So, What are you thinking earlier?" Kyungsoo hesitated for a while before deciding to tell Baekhyun.

 

"I was thinking of that mysterious guy in my dream." Baekhyun seems so interested with the issue and leaned forward to hear him more clearly. Kyungsoo is staring at the white wall behind Baekhyun while talking to him.

 

"I really don't know why all of the sudden he will come into my dream. It started last night, the one I told you earlier in work." Baekhyun nodded as an agreement to him.

 

"I really don't have any idea. But when I was seeing him, Everything felt so real." He looked so puzzled with one of his brows raising "What do you mean 'Everything felt so real' ?" Kyungsoo keeps staring at the wall, imagining his dream what he just had.

 

"Everything is real, My bed, my pillow, my habits, my living room, my kitchen, my house, my work. Everything is real in dream. Like it was duplicated or something. Somehow I wonder if I was really sleeping or not." Kyungsoo explains to the confused Baekhyun. Even he explained it to him, he still can't get his point. Kyungsoo shifted to Baekhyun who is not responding any word but his face shows that he is really, really confused.

 

"It is really hard to explain. I can remember what my dream was, I can converse with him, I can do such things. It's like I was really awake and doing but in the end I was just dreaming and lying in my bed." Baekhyun clicked his fingers as he get what he is experiencing but he wasn't sure though.

 

"Maybe this mysterious guy is thinking about you all the time that he appears in your dream?......" A silence again "Maybe not, It's a lame reason." Baekhyun added as he signaled his hand to continue what Kyungsoo is saying. He can't even explain how he is feeling right now, he is facing so many feelings. A mixed feelings after all.

 

"Can you describe him for me?" Baekhyun asked curiously and gave Kyungsoo many minutes to think about the physical appearance of the mysterious guy. Kyungsoo cleared his throat after thinking deeply.

 

"H-He was tall -" "OMG HOW TALL IS HE?" Baekhyun interfered his talk and Kyungsoo with his sudden eagerness to know how tall he is. Kyungsoo blinked several times "I'm sorry for interrupting. It's just..... my dream guy I think?" Baekhyun thought so fast as his excuse.

 

"I know Baekhyun. Your type is tall guy something like that. Taller than you." It is really Baekhyun's dream guy but, somehow, he doesn't know how did he end up being in a relationship with just an average height just like him. He feel in love with this guy so much that it really hurts him so much. Or maybe I am exaggerating so much. But he really loves this person even he isn't his ideal type of height.

 

"When did I tell you that?" Baekhyun asked "You've been saying that before you met Joonmyeon-hyung. How come you could forget that. Like every single day and night you are trying to persuade me to find someone taller than you and invite him to blind date you." Baekhyun thought of it 'Did I really? Maybe I really forgot it' Anyways. "Yeah. I can't even remember it but you said you find one and you said he is kinda tall. But he is only tall for you because you're too small for him. And I bit your invitation and in the end I met Joonmyeon."

 

"You regret that? I will tell him if we met." Kyungsoo threatened. "Please don't I really love him he is my ideal type now" Baekhyun showed a convincing smile, Kyungsoo just wore his unreadable expression. "Oh, right. Explain his physique. I will not interrupt anymore" Baekhyun playfully zipped his mouth, just to make Kyungsoo smile again but he failed.

 

"So. I was saying earlier he is tall. Taller than me, i think?" Kyungsoo was cutted with Baekhyun squeals, though he bit mouth for him not to open it, but he is squealing through his throat, he really can't contain his feels "I'm sorry" Baekhyun apologised again, Kyungsoo sighed deeply. "If you interrupt me again I will not tell you anymore about this mysterious guy and I will tell Joonmyeon that he is not your ideal type." Kyungsoo threatened.

 

"He is tall, He had a very deep voice like my morning voice but deeper than that. He has quite muscular physique, I think he is going to gym often. He has fair skin, not too fair like mine. He is kind, he looks harmless, He looks very serious, like you can't joke with him. That's all I can say cause that is only I saw in him for these past nights. And earlier is the first time I heard his voice." Baekhyun is smiling over him but he tried not to squeal so much, Kyungsoo forgot that he threatened him so he is not saying any word right now. "Okay you can talk now"

 

"AH~~~~~~~~!!!" Kyungsoo flinched at his sudden screaming and doing somersaults in his bed, his brows are furrowed while watching Baekhyun doing somersaults. "What are you doing?" Baekhyun sat up in his bed with a wide smile on his face, like he just won a lottery. He ignored him continue his somersaults. Kyungsoo eyes widened as he is weirded out with him. 'What's wrong with him? Is he possessed by something? Is he weird now? Well, he is weird enough before I saw this things to him. Is my best friend crazy?! How can I deal with this guy?' Kyungsoo thought deeply as he watching him. He just stayed silent and wishing he can get out with him noticing, for him to get out off his crazy-now bestfriend.

 

Baekhyun calmed down but still can't get off with his mischievous smile on his face, Kyungsoo doesn't know what to feel and what to do with him. So, he just stayed silent, As usual. Unsociable person.

 

"Woooh~~ That was crazy." Baekhyun told to himself, Kyungsoo grimaced 'Is he talking to himself now? Omg how can I get in here' He's scared for now that he doesn't know what is the reason why he somersaults, do gymnastics stunts in his bed out of the blue. "Anyways, why are you so quiet?"

 

"Apparently, you're scaring me for doing all those stuffs out of the blue and even talking to your self. Who may not be scared of that?" Kyungsoo mocked at him as he fixed his blanket on his lap. "I'm sorry for scaring my Kyungie, you're really cute when you are scared..." Baekhyun discontinued as Kyungsoo advances on his to smacked his head but Baekhyun dodged it and sticked his tongue out to tease him. 'I quite made a good job for making him smile again' Baekhyun thought as Kyungsoo headlock him and strangled him as long as he wants but not too hard that it can cut his breathing so much. This is how Kyungsoo shows his love to Baekhyun, by making him suffer, punching him, pinching him, kicking him and hitting him with what he can get. While, Baekhyun love to tease his little Kyungie, he always wants and enjoys to be hit by Kyungsoo with his plastic toy beneath his bed or a plastic baseball bat in his living room.

 

It is not just his job to make him smile again, that is just coincidentally made him smile. But the real reason is that, He is quite stating all of his ideal type. Kyungsoo's ideal type, that he, himself didn't noticed but Baekhyun did. Some of it are Kyungsoo's ideal type, Tall, Fair Skin, Deep Voice and Muscular Physique. He is squealing 'cause it really matches. Too bad, it is just a dream 'Dreams do come true right?' Baekhyun thought deeply as he wants to find Kyungsoo his ideal type for him.

 

Kyungsoo stood up and went to the bathroom to wash up, he just left Baekhyun in the bed messily. He can fix himself alone he's not baby anymore. Kyungsoo says to himself as he stood beneath the shower head. Meanwhile, the beagle is seating on Kyungsoo's bed trying to recall all the things what Kyungsoo said.

 

'Tall... Musclar Physique.... Deep Voice?' Baekhyun clicked his tongue as he wants to figure out what his mysterious guy looks like with those description. "Kind, Fair skin, harmless, looks serious" Baekhyun hissed as he can't figure what he looked like. He stood up and left a note for Kyungsoo and went to his house. Still trying to figure out.

 

-

 

A week passed like a wind for Kyungsoo and he didn't often dreamed about the mysterious guy over the week. He dreamed of him once this week.

 

 

It was the same scenario, he is tired, he wants some sleep but don't want this mysterious guy appeared again, he needs rest. So he straightly went to his bedroom and sleep without changing his clothes.

 

Last time, he encountered him in his own bedroom standing over the doorframe and staring at him while he sleeps. This time, he is in a cafe, probably bored inside of his house and decided to get some coffee outside. Kyungsoo knows to himself that he is dreaming but it is really weird when he can feel like everything is real.

 

A bell rang from the door, It is a sign that someone is coming inside. Kyungsoo didn't spare a glance at the person who just went in. He is a mirror seat by the way, so he can entertain himself by staring at the people who is just passing by the cafe. It's interesting for an Introvert Kyungsoo. He quite spare a glance over the counter and saw a tall figure. Of course, curiosity kills him and stared at the figure.

 

That person, whom Kyungsoo is staring at turned his to his back with a coffee on his hands. Both shared an eyes contact and Kyungsoo hit him 'It's him again' Kyungsoo eyes widened and turned his head away, trying to act like he didn't see him.

 

That person sat down in front of him and placed his coffee on the table. "Fancy meeting you here" Kyungsoo stared him and didn't spare any word at him.

"Sorry. I didn't introduced my self in a polite way. So..." One of Kyungsoo's eyes brow is pushed up, like he was judging him so much. Trying to be sassy and hard to get, but he doesn't know why, the way he talks makes him more honest with himself.

 

"Hi. My name is my Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. You can call me Chan or Yeol or anything you want." Chanyeol showed his toothy smile on him that instantly creeps Kyungsoo out, Chanyeol immediately changed his expression as he can see in Kyungsoo's eyes is fear.

"You?" Chanyeol said softly not wanting to scare him again. Kyungsoo is actually lost in Chanyeol's brown eyes, he can't stop staring at it. It's so pure and refreshening feeling. He was cut out of his reverie when he saw Chanyeol's hands waving in front of him. He blinked several time

"H-Huh?" Kyungsoo actually didn't get what he was sayin' but he gets his name. 'Chanyeol what a cute name' Kyungsoo thought. "I said What's your's? Your name?"

 

"Ah. Yes. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo showed him a shyly smile as he burned up inside.

"You're so cute" Chanyeol said bluntly and made Kyungsoo burned crimson red. He can't even utter a word. 'Why is he so blunt like this. We just barely meet 5 minutes ago and he is trying to hook up on me.' Kyungsoo thought.

"Uhh. Uhhhhh..... Thanks? I guess." Kyungsoo doesn't know how to deal with that he never received any compliments other than Good Job, You're doing good, You're promoted. He didn't received like You're handsome, You're cute or even you're so good looking. He is so hard-working that he didn't mind other people in their work.

 

As time goes by, he doesn't know how long Chanyeol and him converse, but in his mind he needs to go, but he can't bring himself that words in front of him. He didn't felt so comfortable like this. But everything has to end even in his dreams. He woke up inside of him bathroom, he sat on the toilet cover and his head laid on the sink beside. 'How did I end up here?' Kyungsoo thought as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms and legs. His dreams just ended there, he didn't even got the chance to say goodbye, but something inside of him makes him so deep in his thought 'Maybe it is meant to be just to end it like that. I also felt like I don't need to say goodbye, I just have this feeling like I'll see you again soon.' Kyungsoo thought cheesily that even cringed his own fingers.

"Omg. What am I even thinking?" He muttered to himself as he went out and looked at his clock. He just woke up in the right time.

 

 

And now, Baekhyun keeps on teasing him about that guy in his dreams. He will never say this dream to Baekhyun because he knows Baekhyun will never stop teasing and teasing. An Endless teasing by Byun Baekhyun.

 

"Maybe you are thinking about your dream guy and he appears in your dreams" Baekhyun teased as he nudged Kyungsoo's arms while they we're eating in the cafeteria in their work. "It's is impossible Baek, I haven't think of anything" He isn't thinking about ideal, ideal something. Because Baekhyun said it, he is now thinking about the guy in his dreams. 'He is quite matched in my standards though.... NO WTF ARE THINKING ABOUT KYUNGSOO. EAT' Kyungsoo thought as he busied himself in eating, he is ignoring Baekhyun's teases.

 

"Baek. Stop. He is not..... you know. My Ideal type. Never will I. He is just a dream" Kyungsoo reasoned out as he wants to keep Baekhyun mouth shut, but you know, Baekhyun never shut up. When he shut up, he do embarrassing things that makes you leave him alone with his own weirdness.

"Dreams do come true. Remember that Kyungsoo. One day, you will meet that mysterious guy in your dreams." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes "Yah. Don't you dare roll your eyes on me. I am your hyung!!" Baekhyun instantly changed himself and scolded the younger.

 

"Psh!! It's not like everyday I roll my eyes on you." Kyungsoo hissed, its true that everyday when Baekhyun said something so imposible to happen he rolls his eyes or even walked out on him. "Yeah. You roll your wide and almost white eyes on me every time. But this time I am serious what I am saying." Kyungsoo stared at the space in front of him while holding his spoon halfway through his mouth.

 

"What would you do if you encounter someone who is really similar to him? Would you deny that you really his type and let it go and be with someone? Come on tell me. I want an answer." Baekhyun demanded as he scooped rice from his plate and sends it into his wide and talkative mouth.

 

"You know Baek, He is not real. He is just..... Uh..... How can I describe it. Like fantasy? Imaginations. My imaginations. I've dreamed so many things and never in my dream becomes real so stop believing with what other people says." Kyungsoo stated as he sends the spoon with food in his mouth. But Baekhyun is not convince by it.

 

"Still, What if you encounter him? What if he confess to you? What if he is really handsome that everyone is dying for. And he choses you to be his mate. What are you gonna do? Refuse him? Let him be sad? Let him suffer until he moved on and be with someone that will love him back?" Baekhyun is full of what if's it feels like he is the one who is dreaming about this guy that Kyungsoo said.

"Omg I sound so expert about this. But still answer those." Baekhyun demanded as his eyes never left Kyungsoo, seeing if he even flinched with his questions or even felt so guilty.

 

"I get your point, that guy, someday I will encounter. I don't know what to do, really. Chanyeol is really kin-" Kyungsoo stopped instantly and cupped his mouth, he just slipped his name.

"C-Chanyeol? You know now his name? What did you dreamed that you didn't tell me?" Baekhyun sounded so angry, Kyungsoo doesn't want 'cause it will spread instantly with his wide mouth.

"N-Nothi-"

"Oh don't give me a 'Nothing' as an answer" Baekhyun made an quotation mark in the air with a mocking tone "I heard you. I clearly heard you said Chanyeol with you own heart-shaped mouth. So don't deny it and tell me now" Baekhyun demanded angrily. "You we're caught already and stop being so denial"

 

"Okay. Okay Jesus Christ. I know already the name of that mysterious guy in my dream. He seems so kind, we converse and that's all." Kyungsoo summarised all happenings in just short time, but in his dreams they converse for a whole hour and learned each other. "That's it? Tell me more" Baekhyun nudged his arms trying to seek more information.

"We met cafe and talked there." Kyungsoo said not wanting to expand more, he wants to keep it in private. 'My Fucking mouth. You Idiot Kyungsoo.' Kyungsoo cursed himself as he tried to get away from Baekhyun's constant questions.

 

 

 

Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo wherever he go, even in the bathroom. He still ask's about Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's mysterious Dream Guy. "Yah. Tell me more." Baekhyun said as he tried to catch up with Kyungsoo's speed.

"I've got nothing to tell you more. I've said everything" Kyungsoo said trying his best to ignore the latter who keeps on pestering him about Chanyeol. "Come on. I know you still got there inside you-"

"I told you I've got nothing else to tell you."

 

"If you don't have to tell me more. Might I just ask you questions." This is the time where Kyungsoo is afraid of. When Baekhyun is asking questions it relay got him right into his heart and mind that makes him hesitate with his answers.

 

"So, When you first -Yah!!" Baekhyun yelled as Kyungsoo tried to get away from him and sprinted to a long hallway from their work. Kyungsoo is faster than Baekhyun so he arrived so early than Baekhyun in the workspace. But in the end. They share their room, So, Kyungsoo can't get away from him. Kyungsoo is pushing the door forward to avoid Baekhyun opening it. He is waiting for the force to open the door, but he didn't feel it.

 

"What are you doing in the door?" Baekhyun said behind him. Kyungsoo flinched as he really got scared. "Omg. Don't scare me like that" Kyungsoo said trying to warn him but Baekhyun just laughed about it. "Well, you seems to forgot that we are workmates that shares the same room and you forget that we had another door over here." He said as he pointed at his back, pointing at the other door where they can go in and out too. Kyungsoo facepalmed himself as he forget about it.

 

"So now. Back to my question. When you first saw him again. What did you feel?" Baekhyun ask intrigued, he was interested with what Kyungsoo will answer.

"Uhmm. Nothing. I felt normal." He didn't told him the eye thingy. The one that he stared at Chanyeol's eyes so long.

"Lies." Baekhyun snickered as he knows Kyungsoo is lying.

"What? I'm not lying." Well, Actually is saying the truth that he felt normal nothing special. A normal meeting of a stranger that becomes friends. Kyungsoo considers Chanyeol as his friend in his dreams.

 

"Okay. I'll let you off this one. But I am not done with my questions." Kyungsoo faced his computer and started to work his ass off. Despite of working so much Baekhyun still bothers him about about Chanyeol and asking so interesting questions.

 

"If one day, You meet him again in your dreams. What would you do and what would you feel?" Kyungsoo sighed as he stops from working just to answer Baekhyun

"Might as well, ask him to marry me and have his babies and live happily ever after. Are you contended with my answer now huh?" Kyungsoo asnwered completely sarcasm, he rolls his eyes when he saw Baekhyun is smirking at him.

"Psh!! like it was going to happen" Baekhyun clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes too.

"You can't predict what's gonna happen in the future. So Please Kyungsoo stop denying the fact that you really wanted to have his babies and marry him someday." Kyungsoo looked at him completely shocked with what he said.

"Are you even thinking Baek? Omg have you gone crazy?" Kyungsoo said bewildered with one of his brows raising up.

 

"Nope. I still have my smart brain inside myself." He knocked his head just for fun "Well, If I saw this Chanyeol anywhere. I'm gonna instantly want to have his babies in an instant." Baekhyun said as his eyes sparkles with so much imaginations. Kyungsoo grimaced at Baekhyun's so much imagination.

"What if this Chanyeol is the ugliest person in the world. Would you still marry him and have his babies that will look like him too?" Kyungsoo is now testing Baekhyun.

"Oh hell no. I will not even talk to h-.. Wait a minute. Why are you now asking me this?" Kyungsoo faced his computer again and shrugged his shoulders with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

 

 

It is 23:30PM already when both of them starts to head in their house. They are neighbours too, but Baekhyun wants to stay at Kyungsoo's house for tonight because Joonmyeon is not home for tonight and he will feel so lonely alone. They walked to the bus stop while constantly tapping the phone screen, Baekhyun is texting Joonmyeon that is in the office. While Kyungsoo is texting his mom. They both sat down on the waiting shed, waiting for the bus to come and fetch them in the stop.

 

10 minutes have passed before the bus arrived, The bus is almost empty already because it is almost midnight and people are already in their house, sleeping. And here they are, inside the bus, sitting silently, exchanging messages with their love ones, and going home tiredly, but Baekhyun is still full of energy that he will spend his night at Kyungsoo's. So it means more teasing more questions more informations.

 

They stepped out of the bus but this time Kyungsoo is the only one who is holding a phone, Baekhyun is taking a peek on Kyungsoo's phone and every time Kyungsoo looks back he pretends to look around and placed his hands on his pockets, Acting innocently.

"Stop peeking on my phone. I don't have nothing to hide on you. I'm texting my mom and what are you gonna do about it?" Kyungsoo playfully placed his arms on his waist, playing with Baekhyun's innocent acts. And of course, Beagle is being a beagle and joined him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at your phone" He said with full of aegyo, Kyungsoo have the guts to punch him in the stomach.

"Okay stop now or else I will punch you" Kyungsoo is now back in his normal self and started to walk to the nearest convenient store. Baekhyun is following him like a lost puppy around the city.

 

 

They go back to Kyungsoo's place completely drunk. Baekhyun is sober enough to make them both go home safe and sound, but the shorter is so wasted. Keeps on talking nonsense about everything. Baekhyun pushed the door using his feet and Kyungsoo's hand cling behind of his neck. He helped Kyungsoo change onto new set of clothes and tucked him in bed, he also borrowed Kyungsoo's clothes and laid down playfully beside him. Kyungsoo didn't even flinched so he decided to take revenge on him. He got a washable pentel pen and draws something in his face that makes Baekhyun laugh so hard.

 

Well, he just draw big eyes glasses in his big eyes and makes his lips even more bigger. Then, he wrote Chanyeol's lover on his forehead and placed a small heart at the end. Kyungsoo will be flipping in anger when he woke up, but tomorrow is their free day so no work. Baekhyun calmed himself down and wipe small tears in his eyes because of so much laughter. He just found it so hilarious, everything he sees is hilarious.

 

Baekhyun froze in an instant when he heard Kyungsoo said something. He stayed silent and moved his ears closer to Kyungsoo's mouth "Chan-mmyur" Kyungsoo talks in his sleeps when he is drunk or very tired. No one seen this sight or even heard him sleep-talk.

"Chanyur." Baekhyun heard it again. He smirked as he got another thing to tease Kyungsoo about.

"Sleep talking and saying Chanyeol's name huh. I might voice record it" Baekhyun reached for his phone and tapped the voice recorder. He placed his phone beneath Kyungsoo's pillow and let him sleep-talk all he wants. He fluff the other pillow and let sleepiness lulled him, he will just listen to the voice record tomorrow morning.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo once again with Chanyeol his mysterious guy in his dream, that keeps appearing like a nightmare but its not. It is completely opposite of it. In nightmares, tragedy happens but in his kind of nightmare is what miracles happen.

 

Kyungsoo was strolling in the park when he saw Chanyeol cycling around, he doesn't want to approach him first so he just let that opportunity go and he just sat down on the bench in near the pond with ducks in it. He stared at the duck roaming around the pond with the ducklings behind the mother duck.

 

He is just waiting for him to be noticed by Chanyeol but the longer he waited he wasn't being noticed. He looked around and Chanyeol was not around anymore. He don't know why but he felt so lonely, right now. As time goes by, People starts to disperse and soon, the park is now less people in it. He was the only person there who is sitting on a bench and everyone is just walking around. He was not afraid that he only finds himself only the one sitting by himself tho, he is actually used to it, used to be alone as usual.

 

Kyungsoo looked behind him as he can see a black shadow behind him, when he turned behind there was nothing it's just wind and a car that is parked on the sidewalk. He return his gaze into the pond and starts to ponder again.

 

Minutes after, Another shadow caught his eyes on the left side. He turned to look at it but still nothing. At first he didn't thought of it, this time, it is scaring him slowly. He stood up and walked where he last saw the shadow a while. "Hello? Anyone there?" Kyungsoo said with a scared voice, he looked around before advancing over the bush. "Hello? Chanyeol?" No one responds except for the wind blowing.

 

"Chanyeol?" He stood in front of the bush and leaned forward to look inside of the bush but he sees nothing. "Is anyone here? Please show up. You're scaring me" Kyungsoo said quite scared by now that there are literally no people around him by now and the shadow he keeps on seeing is giving him goosebumps. He walked around the bush and discovered that there's no one there. Kyungsoo sighed in relief, but he's not when he can see the shadow on the bush near the bench where he was seating minutes ago.

 

"Yah. Who are you?" Kyungsoo yelled as he scared to death and his feet doesn't want to move to the bench again so he just went to the other bench, away from it. This time, the bush behind him rustle by the wind. "Ah~~" Kyungsoo yelled as he stood up again. He looked at the rustling bush behind him and sighed in relief that he knows that its was just a wind. He sat down again and becomes more alert at every move around him.

 

"Soo" A faint voice that makes his eyes widened and more of the white part of his eyes appeared. He frantically looked everywhere, to where that voice came from.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He didn't get any respond

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Joonmyeon? Who's here? Anyone? Answer me!! I'm scared over here" Kyungsoo walks everywhere and tried to remove the thought of an apocalypse in his dream. A faint groaned that Kyungsoo heard from a far.

"Omg not now please I don't want to die" Kyungsoo chanted to himself, as he sang a kindergarten songs while hugging himself as he stroll around the city there are people around like they don't hear anything around them and keeps on pointing on the items in the window that they pass.

 

'Baekhyun where are you? Help me' Kyungsoo thought like it was his the end. Another faint groan Kyungsoo heard, he swears that he can cry out loud at any moment now and let zombies eat his fresh flesh of him. He is near to crying, there are tears pooling in his eyes but they won't fall out from his eyes. Or maybe he is just being Delusional, A Non-bizzare Delusion 'Is the groaning that I heard is real or something?' Kyungsoo thought as he heard his stomach growling in hunger. 'Oh. I was just hungry I am thinking too much. I really looked so stupid right now' He wiped his eyes and everything went normal.

 

He unconsciously calling Chanyeol's name, trying to spot him anywhere near him "Chanyeol?" He heard a loud crash and people gasping, there are netizens rushing to where the commotion came from. Kyungsoo also hurried, curious what just happened. When he was rushing he saw Chanyeol at the end of the street. Earlier, he saw Chanyeol with his bike and wearing elbow pads and a helmet. But what he is seeing Chanyeol now is that, he lost his helmet, his bike and one of his elbow pad. Kyungsoo rushed over him to help him, he quite stopped in his track when he saw Chanyeol limping. He didn't know why but there is something inside of him that makes him so worried and literally ran towards him. A dead run.

 

"What happened to you?" Kyungsoo asked as soon as he arrived in front of him. He instantly inspect him to see if he got hurt more, other than limping. Chanyeol watched him carefully as Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around Chanyeol's waist and made the taller to lean his heaviness on him. "Where do you live? You got cuts around your arms and legs." Kyungsoo said worriedly as they both walked down the road. Chanyeol just pointed the way using his lips because he was secured in Kyungsoo's small arms around him.

 

They arrived on Chanyeol's house with so much struggle, well for Kyungsoo it is but he didn't regret it. He just wanted to help him. Chanyeol reached his own house without saying any words to him, just 'here, there, over there, turn here'

Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol sat down on his couch. "Where's your med kit?" Kyungsoo asked as he find Chanyeol's bathroom.

 

"Uhmm. In the kitchen I think?" Kyungsoo went to the kitchen and finding the med kit "In where? I can't find an-Oh! Never mind" Kyungsoo went back to Chanyeol's spot with medicine kit on his hands. Chanyeol is just following what Kyungsoo is doing beside him.

 

"Gimme your hand" Kyungsoo demanded as he poured an ample amount of saline in the cotton and slowly damp it on the cuts. "Ah!!" Chanyeol yelp as it is really stings so much.

"I'm sorry. Bear it for a moment" Kyungsoo said sincerely as he damp it again while he can hear loud hissing sounds from Chanyeol's mouth.

 

Kyungsoo finished patching up Chanyeol's cuts from his arms and legs. Kyungsoo stretched Chanyeol's legs

"Ah ah ah. Don't!" Chanyeol warned him Kyungsoo tried to straighten his knee

"But how is this gonna heal?" Kyungsoo asked as he really know to solve it was straightening his knee or massaged it but he doesn't want to massaged it. It's too much.

 

"Just let it be healed like that." Kyungsoo just let go of his legs and placed it on the center table to rest it there. He fixed the medicine box and placed it neatly on the table.

 

"What really happened to you earlier and you limp on your way?" Kyungsoo asked curiously as he stared at his leg. Chanyeol followed his gaze and leads on his leg, he looked back at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I.... uh..... I was riding my bike and going around the city and I-uh..... I ran over a parked car in the sidewalk and hurt my leg." Kyungsoo looked so confused. 'If he just ran over but why he had so many cuts?' Kyungsoo thought throroughly.

 

"But why do you have so many cuts? It is far from impossible from getting cuts when you just ran over it." Kyungsoo reasoned out

"Maybe I was thrown to the ground so far and get this? Just maybe." Chanyeol said mockingly.

"Then it really hurts so bad..."

 

"No, not at all. It doesn't hurt I was just acting I was hurt earlier. I'm really okay." Kyungsoo glared at him, he keeps on saying things full of sarcastic answers. "Then if it doesn't hurt why won't you let me straighten you legs. Here let me help you" Kyungsoo instantly lunged his arms to Chanyeol's injured leg and

"AH!!! AH!!! DON'T!! YOU IDIOT" Chanyeol yelled in pain

 

"I thought you were just acting." Kyungsoo is just acting innocent and riding his sarcastic answers to take revenge on him. Chanyeol massaged his knee that is hurting now, his face shows everything, his agony, the pain. Kyungsoo just watched him doing what he is doing with his own legs.

 

Staring deeply on Chanyeol without him noticing is so endearing, he can stare how long he wants, admire him all the time. 'Is this really just a dream? That it is going to end unexpectedly and hanging myself on the edge.' He thinks deeply as he stare intensely at Chanyeol.

 

'His eyes, Is the one I described to Baekhyun months ago before he appeared in my dreams. His lips, the one that I dreamed of that someday. His height, that is my real ideal type, that kind of height is the best, like he can secure me in his embrace. His voice, kind of impressed how deep his voice can go. The way he talks is so like me, mocks every time. His ears, omg its so big but kinda cute on him. Lastly, his hair. It falls right above his brows and eyes, that you got the guts to ran your or my hands on it and feel how smooth was it.' He keeps on fantasizing Chanyeol's physique, in short he was his overall dream guy. It is really in his dream, he never thought that his dream guy will appear like this. 'How I wish in real life, a handsome like this will be my friend.' Kyungsoo thought that he didn't know Chanyeol is staring at him directly. Directly in each other's eyes. The smaller didn't even noticed because he was busy with his thoughts of what Chanyeol can do that he doesn't know, his hobbies, his past time, his past relationship, his family. Everything about him, he wants to learn him more.

 

Kyungsoo seems so sucked up into Chanyeol's brown eyes and reality hits him. His dream ended already and woke up with a massive headache.

 

"Ughh~~ Baek?" Kyungsoo groaned as he can feel heaviness in his legs and his chest. Baekhyun is hugging him while he sleeps, he pushed Baekhyun's limbs out of him and makes Baekhyun woke up from his slumber. "Yah. Watch who are you hugging." Kyungsoo warned as he sat up, Baekhyun just blinked several and lunged over him again. "Why? It's not like you like being hugged by taller right?" Baekhyun teased, he wriggled for him to escape his grip.

 

"You're just centimeters only. Not tall enough." Kyungsoo mocked as he pinched Baekhyun's arms hardly. The taller winced in pain and rubbed the red part of his arms. "Better keep your arms away from me before I cut those." Kyungsoo likes to threatened people but Baekhyun is the only one who draws a line again and again. That makes Kyungsoo helpless.

 

"Keep threatening me. I will spread your dream guy in our work and make your dream guy a hot issue in the whole building and I will let them hear the voice record I recorded the whole night." Kyungsoo looked at him quite puzzled. Baekhyun gave a mischievous smirk and slowly reached behind the pillow of Kyungsoo and grabbed his phone and ended the recording. "Yah. what did you do? What did you record? Give that!!!!" Kyungsoo frantically jumped on him trying to get the phone and listen to the recording. Baekhyun didn't let him hear the recording and flipped Kyungsoo on the bed. "I'll see you on work Bye~~" Baekhyun ran away even though they have no work for today. Just a reason for him to get away and listen to the recording all by himself. He fastly ran to the door, wore his shoes and ran over the gate and to his house. He locked all doors and windows to make sure Kyungsoo cannot get inside of their house.

 

Kyungsoo was left on his own house mess everywhere. Literally everywhere. This is the reason why he doesn't want someone go inside of his house or have a housemate or roommate or anything of it. Many mess is going around and he is the only one who will clean all those shits that Baekhyun left. "He's gonna pay for this" Kyungsoo growled as he went to his kitchen and grab an aspirin for his headache and went to his bedroom and grabbed his towel for him to have a fresh and nice bath. Well, not really when there are mess everywhere and irritates him so much.

 

-

 

"Yah Baekhyun-ah!! Open the god-damn door!!!!!" Kyungsoo knocked or should I say he is destroying Baekhyun's front door already by knocking and kicking the lower part of the door. Thank god that Joonmyeon is not home yet, so he can kill Baekhyun peacefully without cock-blocker. Joonmyeon always distract their moment in a wring timing. Sometimes, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are in the middle of their discussion, more like Baekhyun's gossips that he heard in their work, And Joonmyeon always interrupts our time. Of course, Baekhyun will change his attention to Joonmyeon and leave Kyungsoo silently and continue to talk to Joonmyeon.

 

Even Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are together spending some nights together while Joonmyeon is staying late at his work and keeps on calling Baekhyun, like every god-damn 10 minutes. Kyungsoo can't even finish what they are talking about and change their topic every end of call. He can't blame Baekhyun nor Joonmyeon they are official couple so they can't resist each other.

 

Fortunately, Joonmyeon arrived at the right timing. Baekhyun saw Joonmyeon arrived, he spied on the in the window on second floor. He ringed Joonmyeon's phone before he arrived in front of their front door.

"Oh Wae?" Joonmyeon said curiously

"Don't open the door and Don't listen to Kyungsoo. Okay?" Baekhyun said frantically

"But, baby. I already opened the front door already and Kyungsoo asked me where we're you and I said you are in our bedroom and he is on his way up there." Joonmyeon hanged up and followed the running Kyungsoo upstairs. Baekhyun panicked in a blink of an eye and pushed the door and tried to lock it but it can't because Kyungsoo is twisting the door knob outside.

 

"Joonmyeon, Can you help me push the door?" Kyungsoo asked so nicely. Joonmyeon is innocent and helped Kyungsoo pushed the door. Baekhyun is struggling to push the door too. Its 2 against 1. "Yah. Myeon. Don't push the door. It's unfair, I'm only one here. Let Kyungsoo go out and kicked him out." Joonmyeon stopped pushing and glared at the door. "Baekkie!! That's not nice. You should treat our neighbor nicely." Joonmyeon placed his hands in his waist scolding Baekhyun for not treating their visitors nicely.

 

"Myeon. Trust me. He's not nice, he will kill me." Baekhyun whinned and pleads for help as he push the door not wanting to Kyungsoo to enter the bedroom where he is hiding for the whole morning. "I don't know anymore. Kyungsoo I will leave you with Baekhyun here, I will make snacks for you in the kitchen." Joonmyeon leave Kyungsoo and Baekhyun alone and the smaller took that opportunity to let Baekhyun's guard off and hardly pushed the door and tackled Baekhyun.

 

"Yah. where's your phone. Where's the recording shit you are saying earlier?" Kyungsoo sat down on his belly and clutching his collar playfully. "I don't have my phone." Kyungsoo eyed him sharply "Lier, you just called Joonmyeon minutes ago and you will say you don't have your phone with you." Kyungsoo grope Baekhyun's pocket trying to find his phone and searched everywhere in their bedroom. Baekhyun took the chance and sneakily went out of the bedroom and ran over the kitchen "YAH BYUN BAEKHYUN!!" Kyungsoo yelled as he chased Baekhyun around their house.

 

Joonmyeon peeked over the doorframe to see the commotion was. He can see Kyungsoo is chasing his Baekkie. "What's happening here? Did Baekkie did something to you again?" Joonmyeon asked the furious Kyungsoo "I told you Myeon that he will kill me. Help me" He blinked several times, he doesn't get what did he mean. He's innocent with their fight and he don't want to be involved with it. "Kyungsoo is a nice guy and he will not do like that." Joonmyeon shrugged his shoulders "Unless you did something that will make him kill you. I am innocent here." Joonmyeon playfully put his hands up like he surrenders.

 

In the end, Kyungsoo listened to the recording while Joonmyeon is holding more like back-hugging him so tight so that he can hear the recording peacefully. Kyungsoo can hear himself talking and saying Chanyeol's name and lots of gibberish words that no one can understand but Baekhyun says that he is saying words like 'I love you, Please fuck me, Harder and Daddy' With that Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo beat him playfully. Joonmyeon will never believe Baekhyun's gossips. Mostly what he just said when Kyungsoo is listening to the recording. "Fuck you. I will never believe an idiot like you so stop bothering me and be with Myeon hyung forever as you want. Just stop bothering me" Kyungsoo wanted his life back where Baekhyun is not so talkative and still silent yet annoying. But it is still better than today.

 

-

 

As time goes by, He keeps on dreaming and dreaming about him and Chanyeol. It's been a month or two. Kyungsoo doesn't even count the days he just wanted to keep dreaming and dreaming more about Chanyeol. He wanted to sleep every minute like he doesn't want to wake up already and just wants to sleeps forever and dream about him as long as he can.

 

Their bonding changed, Literally changed. They got each other nicknames, They helped each other when needed, Spent time together like they are an official couple. But they are just friends hanging out together everyday.

 

"Yah. Help me get the boxes in the attic." Chanyeol exclaimed as he pulled down the hanging rope on the ceiling to reveal the folded stairs to the attic. Kyungsoo followed him upstairs and Chanyeol carefully giving heavy boxes to Kyungsoo so that Kyungsoo will not fall down on the stairs. Kyungsoo keeps on coughing because of the dust in the box's "What are these? Why did you put them out?" Kyungsoo asked as he keeps on choking with the dust, Chanyeol playfully pat his back quite heavy that makes him more to choke.

 

Kyungsoo is really red from the constant coughing and can't gasp enough air. He still cough a bit not like earlier, Chanyeol got him water and let him calm down first before saying what's in the box.

 

"These box are my memories when I was a kid. I just wanted to show you these things because I think you deserve to know my ugly childhood memories." Chanyeol said as he opened the first box. It is full of books that Chanyeol had when he was child. "You got a lot of books." Kyungsoo praised as he can't believe that he was a bookworm when he was child. "It is books. But not reading books." Kyungsoo looked at him so confused. "What do you mean not reading books?" Kyungsoo pulled one of the books and it is really not reading books.

 

"It is coloring books. Yeah" Chanyeol said as he rubbed his nape sheepishly, he is embarrassed for real that he got so many, many colouring books. Kyungsoo opened the books to see how creative he was back then. "Oh. There are some lyrics too." Kyungsoo spots some lyrics in the book. "Yeah. I listen to musics when I colour so sometimes I wrote lyrics on every page. I can't help it hehehe" Chanyeol is still shy about it but he can't took it back now. And seems Kyungsoo admired his works though. He continued to open Chanyeol's colouring books and placed it back.

 

"Here. I think my pictures." Chanyeol covered the opening of the box for Kyungsoo, he's not ready to be humiliated and be teased with his pictures. "Come on. Let's open it!!" Kyungsoo wants to look at his pictures but Chanyeol is lying on the top of the box, for him not to open it. "No I don't want. You just look at the colouring book those are much better than this" Chanyeol still wants to have some dignity on him even he is the first one to do this. He instantly regret it.

 

After all, Kyungsoo still saw lots of his childhood pictures. "Hahahahaha. You had a pet ferret when you we're young. Aww So cute" Chanyeol wanted to snatch the photo and rip it in pieces. That is the picture that he doesn't want to show it to him but Kyungsoo's eyes is fast enough to see it first other than the others. Kyungsoo leaned near him and placed the picture beside Chanyeol's face. "You still have those giant ears." And then he pinched Chanyeol's cheeks so hard. Even he's the one who pinched his cheeks, he is the one who blushed madly. He never touched Chanyeol's face since they met. 'It's so squishy. I want to pinch it all day.' Kyungsoo thought. And suddenly Kyungsoo heard a loud beeping sounds and everything ends there.

 

Kyungsoo woke so delightfully. He is unconsciously smiling creepily at the ceiling. 'I think this is gonna be the best morning I've ever had.' Kyungsoo thought as he prepare himself to take a shower and go to work with a smile on his face.

 

"Why are you smiling creepily today? What happened to you and Chanyeol in your dream again." Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo's arms as he can see the smaller spacing out while smiling. Kyungsoo looked over him and shooked his head "Nothing, I just felt like this is gonna be a good day." Baekhyun looked at him like he is doubting him that he never dreamed of Chanyeol again.

 

"Tell me what really happened. Come on. Spill it" Kyungsoo surrenders because Baekhyun will not stop again. "Well, we spent the day reminscing his childhood. I've gotten to see all of his colouring books when he was child and his old pictures. He was so cute and I pinched his soft cheeks like I can get addicted to it." Kyungsoo said happily like he was gonna burst in happiness. Baekhyun have a mischievous smile on his face and keeps on bumping each other's shoulders

 

"Ayiee~~~ Are you falling for him? Huh? You sly fox." Kyungsoo looked at him with a dumbfounded look "What are you saying?! I just pinched his cheeks because he was cute. What's wrong with that?" Kyungsoo asked dumbly. "Listen you sneaky little satan, Falling in love with him is not wrong. You can't control your feelings and let it slide this one. Once you are in love, that's it."

 

"Tell me, Do you feel so happy when you're with him?"

Kyungsoo nodded as he listens attentively with Baekhyun's questions.

"Do you like his sense of humour?"

'Even his joke is not that funny but I find him as funny.' He thought first and nodded

"Do you like his physique?"

He nodded

"When you dreamed again with him, Do you feel extremely happy that you don't want to end that dream?"

He nodded again.

"Do you feel some tingling sensations in your body and keeps yourself from smiling all the time when you are with him?"

He nodded again and again.

 

"You are Confirmed. Congratulations Do Kyungsoo" Baekhyun said happily, the satan looks at him confusely "What do you mean confirmed? What congratu- What?!" Baekhyun smirks as he finish drinking a water bottle. "You are in love with him. A hundred and one percent I am sure with it. So Congrats to have your first ever crush." Kyungsoo choked with his food as Baekhyun stated that he is in love with Chanyeol.

 

"What are you- Are you even thinking Baek? He is just my imaginations. He was just a dream, he's not true so stop thinking I am in love with him." Baekhyun gestured his finger to lend his ears to him "Listen again my confused satan.." Kyungsoo smacked his head as he keeps on calling him satan and for calling him little.

 

"There is nothing wrong with falling in love. Just make sure that both of you have the same feeling for each other." Kyungsoo stood up "No. I'm not gonna listen to you. Blah Blah. I have no time for that. Blah blah blah" Kyungsoo chanted as he placed both of his hands in his ears, even closed his eyes and started to walk out.

 

Just then, he forget about the construction going on in the cafeteria. And he banged his head on a thick and hard metal. A loud Thud was heard in the whole cafeteria. Baekhyun was shocked to hear that and not to hear Kyungsoo chanting Blah blah blah. He's pale when he saw Kyungsoo lying on the floor unconscious, there's a blood coming out from the wound he got. "Help me. Carry him to the hospital." Baekhyun pleads for the construction workers that carried Kyungsoo towards outside of the building and flagged down a taxi.

 

"To the nearest hospital please." Baekhyun said frantically, he doesn't want to happen something major on his head. Baekhyun can't do anything but to be worried so much over Kyungsoo who is lying like a dead beside him. He fished his phone and ringed Joonmyeon's number

 

"Myeonnie, Can you go to the hospital nearest in our work. Please, I am with Kyungsoo and he was ca-"

"Why what happened did you do something to Kyungsoo again? OMG Baekkie!!"

"No. Myeon listen, he bumped into a thick and hard piece of metal in our cafeteria and his head is bleeding. It is an accident promise I didn't know that he will be caught in a nightmare-ish accident. Please myeon help me here."

"Okayokay. Explain more further when I got there. Okay. I will just take my keys in my office and I will go there okay. Make sure Kyungsoo is fine."

"Okay. Bye."

 

Baekhyun ended the call and can't keep himself being so frantically worried over him as they didn't arrived at the hospital. 'Omg. I'm so sorry Kyungsoo, I didn't meant to push you to admit your feelings to me, but you are really obvious. Obviously in love but you're denying it even it is true. I am really sorry Kyungsoo.' Baekhyun thought as tears pooling in his eyes.

-

Kyungsoo's dreams are very clear right now. It's a new day in his dreams, it means a new memory that they will make for a day. But there is something inside of him that makes him really so light, his heart beating so fast. He remembered what Baekhyun said before he can't remember anything what happened next to him. There's nothing wrong with falling in love. Just make sure both of you have the same feelings for each other. With just thinking of that thought again makes his heart beats faster than ever. The thing he never experienced when he was younger or in his past. He never felt in love so he doesn't know if he is really falling in love with him.

 

It's almost lunch time and Kyungsoo didn't received any messages from him that makes him worry. "Omg. I am not like this in the past. Why am I even worrying about him. Aish. I will not message him." He chanted to himself and noted that on his mind but he he is gripping his phone so hard and his hands are itching to messaged him. "No. I will not." He keeps his cool not to be the first one to find him. The day ended without conversating with Chanyeol the whole day. He wants to text him so bad but he doesn't want to be the first one. "Is this how love works? He will just disappear like that? Like in my past dreams that it will end so suddenly?" Kyungsoo wanted to cry over the whole night but he is not worth of his tears because they are only friends and friends come and go.

 

Another day, He still hoping to get a "Goodmorning message or Have a good day my Kyungsoo" When he opened his phone. None. No messages at all. He felt so blue all day yesterday and now he can feel that he will be alone again for today. No messages, no calls, no morning doorbell. He felt lonely in his dream as Chanyeol was not around again.

 

It was late in the afternoon when he decided to walk out of the house and cycle around the city to entertain his gap in his heart. He doesn't know why but he feels so empty and lonelier than ever. His heart was quite hurt, without an apparent reason.

 

He stroll around the city and even cycle in front of Chanyeol's house and it seems empty. He stopped by and fetched for his phone in his pocket, he can't take it anymore. He rang Chanyeol's number. It takes 5 rings before Chanyeol answered the call.

 

"H-Hello?" Chanyeol stutters with an unexpected call from Kyungsoo.

"Why you didn't messaged me today? I am waiting for you."

"I'm meeting someone right now. I will call you later."

A silence between them.

"I'm.... I'm worried about you" Kyungsoo said as softly as he can because he really mean it.

A silence again, Chanyeol was taken aback with his sudden worried-ness. Yes, he didn't messaged him yesterday because he was meeting someone and he is meeting again someone today. A blind date.

"I will call you back immediately after." Chanyeol with a sneaky annoying voice over the line. Kyungsoo wanted to know if he is really okay or not.

"Why are you suddenly being like this? Yesterday you didn't messaged me or even inform me where are you going yesterday."

"I said I will call you back" Chanyeol said quite annoyed already as he is in middle of a blind date.

"No. I am hanging up!" Kyungsoo raised his voice and instantly hanged up the call, he stared at his phone for a moment trying to understand Chanyeol's situation right now. But he can't.

 

Call him selfish and everything all he wants is just Chanyeol's attention. That is all he wants for the 2 days he was absent being with Kyungsoo. That is all he likes. But Chanyeol is busying meeting someone right now. He tapped his phone again and called Chanyeol again. This time it was not ringing it is immediately turn into a voicemail. He let it record and plugged his earphones, he placed his phone back into his pocket and rode his bike again going back to his house now.

 

"I'm on my way back to my house." Kyungsoo started.

"I was in front of your house when I called you." He can feel hot tears pooling in his eyes. He don't know the reason why he is crying over him. He is not worth it. He is just a god-damn dream but why is he crying over him for not meeting him for 2 straight days.

"I tried to call you again to apologize if I was a burden to your life. But I can't reach you and it turn to be a voicemail." Kyungsoo sniffs he is battling himself to not let his tears roll down as he paddle his bike all the way back into his house.

 

"I was happy everytime I see you." Kyungsoo licked his lips and bit his lower lip

"The first time we met"

"When I finally got your name"

"The memories we shared." The flashback of all the memories they had from the past dreams he had.

"But I know I was just nothing to you. A friend to be exact. I am just a friend to you." His eyes are so red and still refuse to let his tears go down on his cheeks and let it die on his lips.

 

"You've taken care of me. Loved me like I was your younger brother." This got him. He pursued his lips as can't hold his tears in his eyes.

"When no one actually cares for me. You are always there for me."

"You know that right?" His voice is cracking as he wanted to cry his eyes out

"That I am really thankful that you've become my friend."

 

"I don't know why I am crying over you"

"But I know one thing that really hurts right now."

"The one that is located at the left chest of a person."

"The feeling of a beat in that spot is in pain. In sorrow" Kyungsoo sniffed and wiped his eyes and new tears come out instantly

"I don't know if I was so stupid to realize it."

"But I do care for you so much that you don't even notice it. And" He can't keep his voice so calm as he can feel he will be sobbing mess soon.

"And... I am in love with you."

"Even you are just in my imaginations. I loved you from the start."

 

He took a short time to keep his crying down but he knows it is too loud that it will be probably heard if Chanyeol hears the voicemail.

"In those 2 days without you. I realised it."

"I really missed you." He paddled his bike faster as he wants to go home and cry all day.

 

 

Minutes later, He was is near to his house when an unexpected happenings happen that exact time. A loud screeching sound and a booming thud was heard. People gasping, People running, People gathering around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo still have conscious but his eyes are quite droopy now. He can see his phone laying on the ground near him but he can't reach it as if he can't move his limbs at all. He blinked, he feels like it was deja vu.

 

Like it happened in his past dream. That is Kyungsoo's dream when he was at the park and scared to death because of a mysterious shadow following him around the park. He is walking down the city when he heard a loud crash and people gasping. Kyungsoo actually straightly went to Chanyeol at the end of the street, where Chanyeol's house located but the accident really happened is in the the street where Kyungsoo's house is. He just straightly went to Chanyeol without even sparing a glance at the accident. It is a forewarning to himself of what is gonna happen in the future, A dopple-ganger of him that ended his life the same way as he is experiencing right now. If he just saw the accident he will be aware of what will happen to him. Because he chose Chanyeol over his life this what he has to encounter.

A life and Death experience.

 

Kyungsoo feels that he can't hold on much longer and last 2 days was the last time he saw Chanyeol. And minutes earlier was the last time they shared a talk but didn't end in a good way. So he wanted to say the last words to him before he leaves.

 

"I-I...... love you Chanyeol and

I-I............. have to

 

say Goo........" Kyungsoo didn't finished what he said and let his last breath leaves his body. Eyes slowly closing and pitch black.

 

-

 

"Kyungsoo-ah. When will you wake up?" Baekhyun is talking to a comatose friend that is lying in the hospital bed. "You're sleeping for complete 2 days already and it is almost 3 days. You are scaring me" He gripped Kyungsoo's unmoving hand.

 

Joonmyeon enters Kyungsoo's ward with a large shoulder with him, Because Baekhyun refuses to leave Kyungsoo and still thinks it was his fault so he just might sacrifice all of his time to take care of him in the hospital and let Joonmyeon go over their house to get new clothes for them. "Is he still not awake?" Joonmyeon asked as he closed the door gently and noise-less.

 

He put the shoulder bag in the closet provided by the room and called for their dinner. Baekhyun is running his hand through Kyungsoo's bangs that is blocking his closed eyes. Baekhyun's nervous about Kyungsoo's state right now, no one knows how long he will stay in his coma but luckily it didn't affect his brain to cause some concussions on him.

 

Time goes by and Kyungsoo still the same, Baekhyun and Joonmyeon is already done eating their dinner. "You rest first, I will take your place there. You already looked like a zombie" Joonmyeon said worriedly, he is worried to Kyungsoo and also at his boyfriend that refuse to take a rest. "Come on Baekkie. Take a rest first. I will promise to watch him for you. Come on" Joonmyeon forced him to sit on the couch and let Baekhyun take a rest there while he watch Kyungsoo.

 

It is the 3rd day since Kyungsoo got admitted to the hospital and he is still unconscious. Baekhyun had 12 hours of sleep, probably tired of taking care of Kyungsoo. His doctor is making a visit everyday and inform them about Kyungsoo's state.

 

"We still doesn't know whow long he can stay like that. As long as he wo-Oh!" The doctor exclaimed as he can see Kyungsoo's eyes are rolling even his eyes are still closed and brows furrowed. "He's awake" Baekhyun instantly stood up and look at Kyungsoo closely.

 

"Omg Thank god you're awake already." Baekhyun exclaimed as he placed his head on Joonmyeon's shoulder. Joonmyeon patted Baek's hair and continued to listen to the doctor's advice. Kyungsoo blinked several times and can't remember how did he end up here and what day it is and what time it is.

 

"You bumped into a thick metal so hard and made yourself unconscious for 3 days." Kyungsoo eyes widened "What?!?! 3 Days?!!? Are you sure?!" Kyungsoo asked dumbfoundedly "Yes. My Baekkie is taking care of you for 2 straight days. Because he blamed himself for what happened to you." Kyungsoo frowned at Baekhyun who is just looking down still blaming himself.

 

"Don't blame yourself. It is an accident. Accidents happen in an unexpected way. No one wants this to happen right?" Kyungsoo reached for his hand to assure him that no one's fault it is. "Now. ByunBitch this not like you. Where's my Baekhyun 3 days ago? Where did he go?" Kyungsoo mocked at him to bring back the old Baekhyun. The playful one and annoying one. He don't want the silent and solemn Baekhyun that he is not used to.

 

Kyungsoo stayed at the hospital for another night just to make sure that he is alright discharged him instantly early morning.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo worked again after a week of rest, actually he is working anytime he wants for a month. Their boss' agreed to make Kyungsoo have a long break for him not to get so stressed up in work. Baekhyun is always keeping Kyungsoo's attention at him. And Baekhyun noticed that Kyungsoo becomes so happy recently after the incident he is so bubbly now. He laughs so much, he smiles fully and a real one. Baekhyun doesn't want to ask why he becomes so happy. He wants this kind of Kyungsoo to last forever.

 

Months passed, Kyungsoo never dreamed of Chanyeol again. Never again. He was okay with it but the picture of Chanyeol still appears but not like a dream anymore he is just a picture captured by a cellphone camera. Smiling brightly and not moving. He keeps that kind of treasure that makes so much memories in his dreams, a different kinds of feeling that he never felt before.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are out for today and Joonmyeon will soon will tag along with with them. They went to the nearest food mobile in the pavement. Baekhyun wanted to celebrate that they are going to be promoted in their job soon and being a supervisor of a certain area of the building. Yes, Both of them being supervisor. Then it will be a total disaster.

 

They both ordered food that are enough just for them and 2 bottles of soju as they don't want to end up being wasted in the road and being so dumb while walking. "A Advance Congratulations to us for being promoted in our job!!" Baekhyun stated happily with his signature rectangle shaped smile. "Yeah Advance Congratulations to us!!" Kyungsoo raised his soju bottle wanting to toast with Baekhyun with of course with their own signature smiles on their faces.

A heart-shaped one and a rectangle-shaped one.

 

In the middle of their celebration when Baekhyun's phone beeped. A sign that someone messaged him.

From: Myeonnie <3

11:21PM

"Baekkie. My friend wants to make his other friend to have a blind date. And I suggest Kyungsoo if he can. Tomorrow is the date. Can he? Both of you don't have work tomorrow right?"

 

Baekhyun eyes widened 'A Blind date for Kyungsoo?! OMG!!!' Baekhyun internally screamed

To: Myeonnie <3

12:24PM

"Of course he can even I didn't ask him yet. Wait can you describe the physique of the person who is Kyungsoo gonna meet tomorrow?"

 

Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun smiling so widely "Is that Joonmyeon hyung?" Because all he knows the reason why Baekhyun is smiling like that is because of Joonmyeon messaged him sweet words. Baekhyun just dumbly nods with Kyungsoo's question

 

From: Myeonnie <3

12:30PM

"I'm so sorry baby for a late reply. I was asking my friend what does he looks like but he refuse to say it. So I don't know how he looks like. Just surprise Kyungsoo tomorrow. I'll be out in a minute. I love you. Take care both of you."

 

'Tomorrow is Kyungsoo's special day' Baekhyun smirks as he glanced at Kyungsoo who is busy eating his own food. "We will sleep at your house tonight Okay. That's final." He gave a mischievous smirk at him without Kyungsoo seeing it. 'I wish this blind date for him will be the one who is destined for him.' Baekhyun wished for him.

 

-

 

"Kyungsoo!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! You need to get ready now!!" Baekhyun slapped Kyungsoo's butt cheek that are quite exposed from the blanket wrapping around him. "Kyungsoo wake up!!!" Baekhyun pulled the blanket and pulled Kyungsoo to sit up.

 

"Wae? What happen? I want to sleep. Leave me alone and be with Joonmyeon over the kitchen" Kyungsoo whinned "No. You will not go back to sleep. You go to the bathroom and fix yourself. You had a date today."

 

Kyungsoo scratched his nape and his mouth hanging open still sleepy and didn't get what is happening around him. He didn't even open his eyes yet. "Come on!! You had a date in an hour!!!" Baekhyun pulled him out of the bed "What is - WHAT?! A DATE? WITH WHO? WHO SET THIS? WHY AM I NOT INFORMED? HOW DARE YOU!!" Kyungsoo shot his eyes open and literally yelled at Baekhyun. The taller just gave him a smirk, Kyungsoo glanced at the clock and it was 11 in the morning. He overslept too much. "Just fix yourself I will pick your clothes." Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo towards his bathroom and Kyungsoo instantly locked the door and washed himself. He was not ready for this. 'Why is it so suddenly?' Kyungsoo thought.

 

Baekhyun get the paper bag from the living room. Yes, Joonmyeon bought new clothes for Kyungsoo's first ever date. They want to make Kyungsoo's first blind date be so memorable and leave a good impression at his partner later. Actually Baekhyun picked the colour of the polo that Joonmyeon bought also the pants and shoes. They all bought it just for him. It is a simple white Polo shirt and a ripped jeans to partner it up with a Black and White Roshe. Baekhyunplaced those things in Kyungsoo's neat bed and wrote a note.

 

This is what you are going to wear. Don't whine or I will steal the person who is the one you will be meeting today. Good luck Kyungie-ah!!!

 

Baekhyun and Joonmyeon made Kyungsoo a small snack in the kitchen and left Kyungsoo's house and of course went back to their own house. Joonmyeon messaged his friend that Kyungsoo is fixing himself already and he will instantly leave his house. "I wish that this blind date will be succesful for him." Baekhyun said as he sat down on the couch and turned on their T.V. "Of course baby, It will be successful. Let's just wish Kyungsoo to open his heart for someone." Joonmyeon sat beside Baekhyun while he sent the a message to his friend.

 

"By the way, who's friend of your's are you talking about?" Joonmyeon looked at him and smiled cutely "The one that you insulted that he looks like a camel. Jongdae" Baekhyun's mouth was opened so wide with a matching Ah~~ sounds. "Does Jongdae got any friend that is so tall or handsome? I've never saw him hanging out with his friend." Joonmyeon nodded and smiled again but before Joonmyeon can answer a beeped came from Baekhyun's phone

 

From: Kyungie

11:23AM

"Where are you guys? I will be going now. Where's the venue by the way?!"

 

"Oh shit. I forgot to tell Kyungsoo where is the venue. Where is it again?" Baekhyun asked frantically as he readied his hands to type the address that Joonmyeon gonna say "Viva Polo near Myeongil Station." Baekhyun replied to him the exact words that Joonmyeon said.

 

From: Kyungie

11:27AM

"Thankyou Baekkie!! I will go now."

To: Kyungie

11:28AM

"Goodluck my little satan!!! Wish you all the best. Love you -From Myeonnie and Baekkie"

 

Kyungsoo smiled at the messaged that he received from Baekhyun and Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo sighed deeply as he flagged down a taxi "Viva Polo please" The driver nodded and soon departed in front of his house and on his way to meet his mysterious partner.

 

While on his way to the the restaurant, Kyungsoo keeps on sending messages to Baekhyun stating that he can't do it, he's sweating so much and his partner will be turned off and etc etc. Baekhyun decided to call his phone instead of texting him, he's lazy after all.

 

"Kyungsoo-ah!!!"

"Baek. I'm so nervous. I am half way to the restaurant. Can I back out? I don't think I can do it."

"Shh!! Shut up Kyungsoo. Why are you so coward right now? Where's the satan I know earlier? Where did it go?" Kyungsoo just sighed deeply as his response.

"I know it is your first ever blind date. Be confident Kyungsoo and it will went great. I promise you. Don't think of negative things."

"But Baekkie, I'm sweating so much with the shirt that is inside the paper bag. I might turn off my partner today. Baekhyun help me."

"Why are you worrying over sweat? That's normal you idiot. And he will not smell you like you are going to have sex already. Stop fantasizing about your partner today." Baekhyun teased and wiggled his brows at Joonmyeon.

"No I'm not you fucktard!! I'm just worried if I am gonna smell sweat. It is a turn off."

"Lucky you that we gave you descent clothes. I should really pick a dress that is navy blue coloured with a slit-on and a 6 inch heels. You want that or that you are wearing now? I have those dress right now. You want to change we will go there I will be evenly willing to place an eyeliner on your's"

"OMG Baek Stop. Wait. Why do you have a dress with a slit-on and a 6 inch heels?"

A silence

"Baek? What are you doing?"

"Myeonnie bought it."

"Why?"

"I don't know ask h-"

"NO I DON'T EVEN WANT TO ASK"

"Then okay. Geez. Anyways, Where are you?"

"I'm already here. I just arrived"

"Okay, Jongdae is already there."

"Wait!! Who's Jongdae?"

"Just search for him the one who looks like a dinosaur and a camel combined. Okay. We'll see you later with My Myeonnie and tell us everything what happen there. Good luck Mwa" Baekhyun instantly ended the call

 

Kyungsoo stared at his phone 'A dinosaur and a Camel Combined? How am I gonna illustrate that in my mind. Aish I don't know just search for the person named Jongdae.' Kyungsoo thought as he slowly walked to the main door. A beautiful old lady approached him in an instant.

 

"Are you Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo nodded in response he is perspiring so cold right now. This it it. This is the time where I will meet my first ever blind date in my life. I wish this will went so great.' Kyungsoo prayed in his thoughts as the old lady escorted him to a window seat. "Please, Just order what you want" Kyungsoo divert his eyes to the old lady and nodded. She looked back and yell in whisper "Where the hell is he?!" Jongdae frantically tapped his phone and floodded his friend with messages

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"HE IS HERE ALREADY YOU FUCKTARD YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE"

"COME HERE. DON'T LET HIM WAIT FOR SO LONG"

"WHERE. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU?! YOUR MOM IS NOW ANGRY"

"FASTER!!!!"

 

The person just replied "I near already just let him order what he wants."

 

Jongdae looked back at the lady "He said he is near already and let him order what he wants. I will just give him a juice to cool him down he is perspiring." Jongdae frantically go to the kitchen and get a large cup and filled it with juice. The lady approach him "Is it too hot? Wait I will make the AC more cooler." Kyungsoo shooked his head and waved his head as an objection. "No. It's okay. I am just nervous." Kyungsoo smiled shyly as he grab a tissue that is in the table and damp his sweats in his forehead.

 

"Here's a drink to help you cool down" Kyungsoo was surprised with sudden offer "O-Oh Thankyou" Kyungsoo answered so embarrasingly. So, he went to the toilet first to let his nervousness calm down. He wanted to call Baekhyun but he isn't answering it. Probably having fun with the new dress and heels that his Joonmyeon bought for him.

 

After a solid 5 minutes, he went out feeling so refresh again. He sat back again and sipped his juice and his partner hasn't showed up. So he patiently waited for this certain person that wants to have a blind date with him.

 

"OMG WHERE ARE YOU HE'S BACK AGAIN. BETTER BUY HIM SOMETHING FOR YOUR TARDINESS" Jongdae texted his friend "I ALREADY BOUGHT ONE CAN YOU STOP USING CAPS LOCK IT IS IRRITATING ME. I AM WALKING NOW IN FRONT."

 

That person is walking in front of the restaurant with a box on his hand. That person pushed that door and rings the bell in the door it means someone just went inside. Kyungsoo is too immersed looking outside and his back is facing the entrance so he can't see it. "Why are you so freaking late!? Now go to him!! And apologise for being so late." Jongdae pushed this friend of his and approached the small guy that is staring intensely at the window watching people pass by.

 

"I- Eherm..." That person bowed in front of him "I'm sorry for being so late at our meeting time. I bought you cupcakes as my apology gift for you." Kyungsoo stood up too and bowed down "No. I............

..............It's O-Okay..............." Kyungsoo had a hard time talking. The person gave the box and as a gentleman he pulled the chair and let the small guy sit down first before walking to the chair that is right in front of him.

 

'AM I REALLY NOT DREAMING?! IS THIS REAL LIFE? IS THIS FUCKING REAL LIFE!!!!!!! HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES. OMFG!!! HE IS REAL. HE IS THE CHANYEOL FROM MY DREAM. HOW?! HOW?! HOW? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?' Kyungsoo slyly pinched his arms below of the clothed table and realized that it is really not a dream. He blushed in an instant and ears tinting of red.

 

"Uhmm... Hi? My Name is Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Your's?" Kyungsoo blinked several times, 'HIS VOICE IS THE SAME, HIS NAME, HIS HEIGHT, HIS EVERYTHING IS THE SAME. WHAT IS REALLY HAPPENING IS HE EVEN REAL OR HE IS JUST A MACHINE OR SOMETHING? A CYBORG THAT MAKES A CHANYEOL LOOK ALIKE?' Kyungsoo thought frantically as he can't believe his eyes. The blush of crimson red didn't leave his face just to make the guy in front of him giggle

 

"You're so red. Are you okay?" Chanyeol extend his arms to feel Kyungsoo's temperature, Kyungsoo flinched at the sudden physical intimacy, even it is just simple it still counts on Kyungsoo. Chanyeol placed his other hand on his forehead "You seems not having a fever but you are really red." Chanyeol gave a him a toothy smile and Kyungsoo returned it with his signature smile. A heart shape one.

 

"Your smile is so beautiful." Chanyeol with his never ending compliments that Kyungsoo can't take the heart pounding so hard like he ran all over Seoul. That makes him feel like he is in cloud nine. "You keep on blushing. Mind you if you can give me your name?" Kyungsoo blinked as he forgot to introduced himself.

 

"K-Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol sipped his water and smiled at him "You got a really cute name. It suits a cute person like you." Kyungsoo swears that even it is cringe worthy he still can't deny that he finds it so cute and so endearing. 'Omg. How can I live like this everyday? Every minute he will praise every trait you have.' Kyungsoo thought as they both wait for their food.

 

 

They shared everything they can and fortunately, Kyungsoo feels so comfortable with him already and same with Chanyeol. He keeps on teasing the smaller and keeps on praising him. Chanyeol was getting the bill already and Kyungsoo get his wallet, he doesn't want that Chanyeol will pay for everything he wants to contribute his share. "No. Don't. Save it for our future dates. We are gonna have a lots of it." Chanyeol teased the blushing Kyungsoo. After all, Chanyeol paid all of it, Kyungsoo felt so useless like he was just using him just for money.

 

"Come on. Let's walk around" Chanyeol gestured his hand to hold it but Kyungsoo is naive and held on his wrist. Chanyeol looked at his hands while Kyungsoo looking away. His other hand grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, detached it. And interlaced it with his'.

"That's how you should hold my hand." Kyungsoo can't stop blushing with this ever-cheesy Park Chanyeol.

 

Things went great at their walk. Chanyeol never let go off his hands like it was the most fragile things in the world. He bought an ice cream a Cheese flavored and a Strawberry one for Kyungsoo. They both sat on a bench while eating their ice cream. Chanyeol decided to be playful so that he will open up to him. He playfully placed his ice cream in front of Kyungsoo's mouth and dirty-ing his nose with his ice cream. Kyungsoo tried to lick it off because his other hand holding his ice cream and the other one is holding Chanyeol's hand tightly, he was gotten used to it. Same with Chanyeol he can't wipe it. So.

 

He leaned forward to him and bit it off instead. Their eyes met with messages carrying it. "There clean it already." Kyungsoo was shocked with his actions but he doesn't mind he wants it too. He lightly smashed his strawberry ice cream at Chanyeol's nose too and leaned forward to clean it the same with what Chanyeol did to him. "You sneaky." Chanyeol smiled with his creepy toothy smile, Kyungsoo just chuckled attractively and gave him his heart shaped smile.

 

"Come on. I will send you home. It will be dark soon." Chanyeol threw his ice cream and pulled Kyungsoo to where they can flagged down a taxi. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo's ice cream and throw it too because they may cause more mess in the taxi so to be sure they have to throw it. Even both of them still wants to eat it.

 

Traffic got them while on their way to Kyungsoo's house. Chanyeol refuse to let go of Kyungsoo's hand and Kyungsoo doesn't want to let this hand go. Kyungsoo was so full and sleepiness lulled him while his head leaning over the window. Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo's eyes are closed already, He slouched on the seat and carefully pulled him closer to him and let Kyungsoo sleep over his shoulder. And then, Chanyeol laid his head on top of Kyungsoo's head, to secure that Kyungsoo's will not be awoken with so much movement.

 

Kyungsoo was awoken with light shakes of his shoulder. "Soo. Where is you're house literally we are at the street of your house." Chanyeol said softly as the newly awake penguin. Kyungsoo stretches his hands and legs before looking around. "Where are actually right in front of my house." Chanyeol paid the cab and carefully pulled Kyungsoo out. But Kyungsoo remembers something "Wait." He said to Chanyeol and looked back. "Can you wait for a moment. He will go home after we talk." The driver nodded and waited for their talk to be finished.

 

Chanyeol send Kyungsoo until his Front door. "Thank you for today. I had so much fun." Kyungsoo said as he turned to his back just so see Chanyeol smiling widely at him. "I had fun too. Your number by the way before I go." Chanyeol said as he fished his phone from his pocket and give it Kyungsoo. The smaller did the same and gave his phone to exchange their numbers. Kyungsoo smiled again the smile that makes your heart melt.

 

"I should take care of blind date starting today." Chanyeol said cheesily. Kyungsoo chuckled at his antics "Stop eating cheese next time okay?" Kyungsoo reminded him "No. I will eat more that it make ants too overdose with the sweetness of my words." Kyungsoo can't win over him let him be this cheesy. Kyungsoo gave another heart-shaped smile to him before Chanyeol go home.

 

"Don't smile in front of me." Chanyeol stated "It makes me wants to kiss you." Chanyeol finished, Kyungsoo blushed. He never thought that it will come to this but he wants this. He wants Chanyeol so bad. "Then I will just smile in front of you so that you can kiss me all the time." Kyungsoo said as he smiled widely and makes his eyes crescent. "Can I?" Kyungsoo quite nodded.

 

Chanyeol scooped his chins for him to look at right straight into his eyes and divert into Kyungsoo's luscious lips. Kyungsoo stared also at Chanyeol's smooth lips. Chanyeol slowly made his way down to meet the heart-shaped lips to be kissed. Kyungsoo closed his eyes to feel the softness and the hot breathe ghosting in his cheek. It was a chaste kiss only but they are both sure what everything means to them. Chanyeol broke the kiss and leaned over to the side to kiss his cheeks and whispered "The best kiss I've ever had" With that Kyungsoo was again speechless in front of him. Chanyeol bowed in front of him.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you" Chanyeol shouted as he enters the cab and drove away. Kyungsoo stared blankly at the cab that is driving away from him. His trance was cut when Baekhyun;  
"AH~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!" Baekhyun charged at Kyungsoo's back. He keeps on yelling and yelling with so much feels.

"AHHHHHHHHH~~~~~!!!! HE IS SO SWEET!!!! OMG KYUNGSOO YOU'RE SO LUCKY." Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun who is so giddy about his first and new relationship. He looked back at the cab where Chanyeol is, it is still seen from their spot smiled again, he can't stop smiling. That is what love do to you.

 

"You know Baekkie you are right."

 

"Dreams do come true"


End file.
